Conventional constant velocity (CV) joints generally include a boot constructed of an elastic material such as silicone or rubber that, as one example, may be used to seal internal components and lubricants from the external environment. In this example, the boot protects the internal components while allowing a shaft to pass from this internal location to the external environment. The boot allows the shaft to pass therethrough by providing an aperture in the boot through which the shaft translates. The edge or wall associated with the aperture is designed to snugly fit against the shaft such that the boot rotates with the shaft.
While the boot sufficiently seals the internal components of the constant velocity joint under most conditions, drawbacks can exist. Specifically, under some circumstances, the outer walls of the aperture of the boot can axially enlarge or shrink (balloon out or in from the axis) to some degree and encounter other portions of the boot or shaft and become irregularly worn. Another such circumstance is when the joint is exposed to large rotational angles or long deviations in plunging. Here, the symmetry of conventional joints at certain points may become irregular or distorted. Such distortion may eventually result in the boot becoming irregularly worn. The present invention was developed in light of these and other potential design considerations.